1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon dioxide emission monitoring device and a method thereof, particularly to a device and method, which use on-board diagnostic system to obtain instantaneous fuel consumption and work out carbon dioxide emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application of fossil fuels generates massive greenhouse gases and causes global warming. Therefore, people pay much attention to carbon dioxide emission and invent various systems to detect it. Among them, OBS (On-Board Emission Measurement System) is the most frequently used. The OBS system detects carbon dioxide with a heated non-dispersive infrared analyzer, which is based on the principle that a specified gas absorbs a specified wavelength of light. Then, the volume concentration of carbon dioxide is converted into carbon dioxide emission. However, OBS is too expensive to install in every vehicle. If OBS systems are arranged at some specified sites to detect carbon dioxide emission, it is time-consuming and hard to obtain instantaneous emission information. Besides, OBS is too complicated to install and operate on streets.
A Taiwan patent No. 097110938 disclosed a technology that uses an on-board diagnostic (OBD) system to obtain vehicle information and uses a wireless network to transmit the information to a far-end server for diagnosing waste gas emission. However, the OBD system can only roughly estimate waste gas emission from the instantaneous fuel consumption. Therefore, the correctness and usefulness of the information obtained thereby is limited.
A China patent No. 200710055470.8 disclosed a technology that uses a manifold pressure sensor, a manifold temperature sensor and a waste gas analyzer to detect fuel consumption and exhaust of a vehicle. The prior art can indeed detect fuel consumption and exhaust of a vehicle. However, the system and the calculation process thereof are too complicated.
A Taiwan patent No. M366728 disclosed a technology that uses GPS to detect displacement of a vehicle and uses the displacement to calculate the carbon dioxide emission caused by the displacement. However, accuracy of the data obtained thereby is uncertain because GPS has an intrinsic error.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a vehicle emission monitoring device, which is a simple and easy-to-operate value-added instrument for an OBD system, and a method thereof, to monitor carbon dioxide emission and solve the conventional problems.